


Fracture

by Madame



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Other, i s2g, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

“I’ll leave you.”

Rosalind’s brain froze and she stared at her counterpart. He’d used the one thing he knew would work.

“No you won’t. I’d have noticed”

“Of course I won’t leave but that doesn’t mean I haven’t”

She narrowed her eyes, “You haven’t in our past, you mean in this past?”

Robert shrugged, “Who knows?”

“You do.”

“Yes Well,” He coughed, “You know-”

“The wrongness of this situation? I do but it’s none of-”

“-Ones business? When has that stopped one-“

“-When one has though something should be done, yes but what if one-“

“-doesn’t think something should be done? This is a man and his daughter, separated by a crazed version of himself with the control of an entire city with a revolution on its hands. I think one should do something, this is not only ruining lives but-“

“-Our entire existence.” She sighed and hummed. “I can see how this can-“

“Benefit one.”

Rosalind nodded, the logic was unfortunately sound.

“Then darling sister.” He said softy, taking his counterparts, smaller daintier hands and raising them up to his lips, “I propose an experiment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month after the game came out after not playing the game but falling in love with the Luteces and absorbing the entire plot and everything about them i could get my hands on.  
> I finally played the damm game as I actually have now a PC capable to play it on and I've re-falling in love with them and i found this is my fic folder so I decided to post it now.  
> Just waiting for Clash in the Clouds to download now (no spoilers please!) with four ew voxaphones from Rosalind!
> 
> Also I draw while i cry over them: http://hatters-art.tumblr.com/tagged/Lutece


End file.
